Life's Never Going To Give Us A Break
by K212
Summary: Chuck and Blair Fic: Blair's pregnant. I know, not very original right? It's not Chuck's baby though. "One stupid mistake and she was bound to that Brooklynite for life."
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

**Ok I know I've been writing a lot of new stories, but I really can't help it. It's just such a damn good distraction from studying. Let me know what you think please if I should continue this story. However there's no Chuck and Blair in this as of yet. Next Chapter probably, this is just a prologue of the situation.**

**Enjoy**

**Also, side note, I'm looking for a beta for one of my other stories. Let me know if you're interested :)**

* * *

><p>Blair couldn't believe her eyes. She's taken dozens and dozens of tests, and still couldn't believe it. She's wasted half the day waiting on those stupid things to tell her anything but the truth. One stupid mistake, one drunken night, and she was bound to that Brooklynite for life.<p>

She considered her options. She thought of the idea to just get rid of it, but once she was at the clinic she knew she couldn't go through with it. Her second course of action was to tell the father. Dan however had already been through a similar experience of being told he was going to father an impregnated girl's unborn child. But unlike Georgina, Blair still had time to decide. They just decided against it.

"I know you'd be my social death Humphrey," she muttered again as they sat on the couch in his loft. It's been two weeks since that night. Having spent months denying they were friends, they ended up having emotionally stressed out drunken sex. Now this.

"What are we going to do?" he turned to her in all seriousness. This was no time to blame each other; it takes two to make a baby.

"Are you okay with me keeping it?"

"I can't really stomach the idea of killing it," Dan replied truthfully.

"Then I think we should start by referring to him or her as something other than _it,_" she explained. Baby steps, she thought, then her mind wandered to tiny feet, and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"We have to tell people," Dan finally suggested the bigger step.

"Do we start with your family, or mine?" Blair hoped he didn't consider Serena family enough to tell her. Maybe start with their parents, at least his dad.

"Yours are all in Paris," Dan didn't even want to think of possibly having to deal with Blair's four dads, let alone her mom.

"I don't think I can tell Serena just yet," the blonde didn't even know the two ever hooked up. Nate was out of the question since his secret keeping skills are doubtful, and Chuck would just flat out have Dan killed. Not that he's been around to care.

"We can ask Lilly and my dad,"

"Your dad... Lilly could tell Serena," she looked over to Dan with pleading eyes. She couldn't take it. She'd just managed to ruin her relationship with everyone by spending one night with Dan.

"I'll call him and Blair... I'm here for you. We got ourselves in this mess together, and I'm not going to let you deal with all this alone," the thought finally hit him, "unless you want that?" He realized how half the problem in this case was that HE was the father. Be it Chuck, it would be less of an embarrassment in Blair's case, and less of a dramatic hassle. This baby is going to be born into one messed up family. To start the father is obsessed with his step-sister and the mother is in love with the father's step-brother, on some technical sense.

"No, I don't. I wouldn't keep you from your own child, that's cruel... even for a non-friend," she smiled half heartedly to Dan, finally allowing the tears to pour.

"Ok," he noticed the tears begin to well up in her eyes. She'd put on a strong face so far, but this, their talk, it made it all the more real. He pulled her towards him and hugged her until her sobs fell silent. "I promise Blair, I'll be here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for everyone who's reviewed. I'm trying to work on all my stories, but I just can't always be inspired to write some of them. I mean, I rather come up with the best idea, rather than a rushed one. Hope you enjoy the newest installment.**

**Review Replies:**

**Samantha: Here's the update, hope you like it :D**

**(Space): Thank you, it has been continued ;)**

**MrChuck: I'll update when I can. It's been difficult writing the latest chapter of that particular story seeing at they are usually long. But I have written a start :)**

**Lola: Thank you, and don't worry, Chuck won't be killing Donut Dan. Not just yet anyways ;P**

**E: Thank you. I'm glad I finally came across an original idea then ;)**

**Avivush: and you shall.**

**Sophia: Thank you, I continued writing, hope you continue enjoying :)**

**QueenBe10: Thank you :D**

**Jane: Hope you like how I went on with it **

* * *

><p>For the first time in Blair's life, she felt nervous about talking to Mr. Humphrey. She was going to give birth to his grandchild, and it was beyond nerve racking to be meeting him about such a thing. Dan wasn't helping, since he refused to just wait for him at the loft. Instead Dan wanted witnesses, saying that this wasn't the first time his dad was finding out about a child he's brought to the world, and he may not refrain himself from killing him if need be.<p>

They decided on a discrete coffee shop in Brooklyn, free of teenagers, or anyone who cared for Upper East Side gossip, but still occupied enough to put Dan at ease.

Blair kept fiddling with her thumbs, she didn't know what to expect. Mr. Humphrey has always been nice, despite knowing of her worst intentions, never has deceived him or harmed him in anyway. Put his daughter and son through hell yes, but she was more than supportive helping him marry Lilly. Well she just liked planning weddings, but that was beside the point.

Dan watched Blair. She kept toying with her hands, and began nervously twisting that ruby ring around her ringer. He couldn't take it, the idea of Blair being nervous made him even more anxious, and he desperately stilled her hands with his.

She looked up at him, and he gave her a calming smile, but she only withdrew her hands from his before picking up the menu once more.

"Dan?" Rufus walked into the coffee shop, and looked at his son, with "and Blair?"

"Hey dad," Dan stood up and ushered Rufus to the seat across from the two of them.

"No need to say a thing," Rufus smiled at the two, keeping Dan from getting into what he most likely expected. "I support your decision on whomever you want to date; and although I'm surprised it's Blair, she's still a lovely girl, and I'm sure-"

"Dad, no" Dan finally interrupted. He shook his head, now thinking how worst this situation is going to be perceived. He recalled his father saying how insane it would be for the two of them to be together, having a baby would be a few levels past insanity and close to homicidal on his dad's part. "I'm not dating Blair." Blair nodded along, before picking up on how reluctant Dan was being.

"Mr. Humphrey," she drew Rufus' attention to her. "This is far from... traditional. And I assure you neither of us intended it to happen in any way, let alone this one." She knew she was beating around the bush, and had to spit it out, but blatancy seemed to have left her.

"What Blair's trying to say is that, mista-" Dan tried to continue for her, but she knew the end result of that sentence wouldn't benefit either of them at this point. She just had to rip off the Band-Aid and say it.

"I'm pregnant"

Rufus just stared at them, expecting more to be said, but neither of them proceeded. Dan's foot kept tapping involuntarily, and Blair picked at her nails under the table. They really hoped Rufus would just say something, rather than stare at them like that.

"I think we should speak somewhere more _private_," Rufus finally spoke sternly. At the moment, Dan's fear shoot through the roof, but Blair seemed to be more comforted by that idea.

* * *

><p>"Three times Daniel, three times!" Rufus paced the width of the loft. "Serena could have been, Georgina with Milo, and now this!"<p>

Blair flinched at how loud he was being, but stayed quite. He'd been mostly speaking and lecturing Dan for the past half hour.

"I'm sorry dad, but it just happened" Dan repeated for the hundredth time.

Rufus finally stopped in his place, having worked out all his anger, for now. He looked over to Blair, whom for the first time seemed terrified, and he could only let out a sigh to control his tone before speaking to her. "I'm sorry to ask Blair, but are you sure it's Dan's?"

"Its mine dad," Dan replied for her, but Rufus was still expecting an answer from her.

"I haven't been with anyone else for months Mr. Humphrey," which is probably why she thought it was a good idea to stop taking the pill. She had to admit she was offended, who was she to claim she had a Humphrey baby growing inside her. Unlike Georgina, who's just a psychotic freak; and Serena, who has quite the reputation; Blair was good. But Serena was perfect; things like this didn't happen to her.

"Are you keeping it then?" Rufus asked as he took a seat, calming the other occupants in the room once he finally settled.

"We are," Dan explained. "Neither of us thinks it's a good idea"

"Blair?" Rufus returned to Blair, who kept her back straight as she sat with her hands folded in her lap, and one legged tucked behind the next.

"I tried," she said "but I couldn't go through with it". She hated whatever source had drilled the idea of her option to be considered as cruel. The movies, the stories, all of them made it seem like it's an unviable option.

"Have you told your parents yet?"

"My mother and Cyrus are going to be flying in from Paris by the end of the month" she answered, thinking of this as an interview that she couldn't afford to mess up.

"Who else knows?"

"Dorota," Blair answered, and surprised Dan. Of course she would tell her loyal maid, she needed someone to help her sneak into the clinic. She didn't help though since she reiterated the words of god to her over and over.

"Do you know how far along are you?"

"5 weeks-"

"Wait, what? We only did it a couple of weeks ago" Dan interrupted.

"The doctor counts it from the first day of my last period." She felt embarrassed explaining this to the two Humphrey men, but it was necessary. "I'm due in November," Blair almost cried at the thought that rushed through her mind. She'd be a mother by twenty one, and it was beyond horrifying.

"We need to get you a doctor," Rufus pointed at Blair, beginning to take charge. She practically scoffed though.

"I have a doctor, and have been prescribed the needed medication." Blair explained coldly, once again feeling offended by Mr. Humphrey's assumptions that she didn't know of how to approach this matter. "I have an appointment with my doctor next week, and once every week from then on until I'm due"

Dan just listened, he said he'd be there for her, but he didn't even know of any of this. She only told him the other day, but he supposed she couldn't depend on him finding the best doctors or medicine or whatever.

His mind just drifted back to the only input he had to all of this. They kissed, it was weird. Yet for the sake of their friendship they decided on watching a movie. Blair brought out the wine, and he set up the laptop in her bedroom. He was sitting on the floor, and after much drinking, so was she. One bottle of wine, turned into two bottles of champagne, and by the end he had to admit that she had great taste in liquor. At one point they laughed hysterically, having admitted that Blair was a good kisser. Just the right amount of aggressive if he recalls correctly. She laughed and said he wasn't bad either and they leaned in and shared another kiss. One kiss turned to something more when they began pulling at each other's clothes. Soon enough he was on top of her fumbling with a condom, until she grew tired of him and flipped them around. She helped him roll it on before she took over for most part of the night. She was controlling in more ways than one.

"Dan?" Blair finally snapped him out of his thoughts as she stood there about to leave. "I have to go, Chuck's calling".

"Yeah," he shook his head to regain his train of thought, and before he knew it he was off his seat and giving her a hug. Humphreys did not hug Waldorfs. They didn't have sex with them either, so this was the least of their problems.

"Humphrey, I need to go" she reminded him, and he let her go instantly. He really needed to get his head straightened out, and return to his biggest worry right now: Being left alone in the loft with his dad.

* * *

><p>"Hey," She walked over to where he sat on the couch.<p>

"You came," he stood up and smiled to her. Ever since he found out about his father he'd been finding comfort in Blair again. She couldn't turn him away either, she was his family too. He needed her, but she was still unwilling to forgive him for everything.

"You asked me to," she explained.

He told her that he'd gone looking for her that night, but she wasn't available. Or at least that's what the doorman said. A part of her wished he did find her; he could have prevented this from happening. Catching her kissing Humphrey was much less concerning than finding out she's pregnant with his unborn child. On some level she was still thankful she'd told the doorman that under no circumstances would Chuck Bass be allowed up. She only instructed that after she found out about Raina. Once he was turned away, probably being told that she wasn't at home; Serena felt responsible enough for him to keep at his side all night and returned to the Empire with him, hiding the liquor he'd consistently tried to drown himself with.

"I missed you Blair," he admitted, "when can we go back to being us?"

"Chuck," Blair's been patient, "I don't know if I can be with you." She had to admit, the Raina issue had hit her hard. She still had her own faults though, for example sleeping with Humphrey.

"Why not? Blair, we belong together. I don't care about success if I'm not successful with you!"

"That's not real success Chuck,"

"The only thing that's ever been real is me and you... I love you," he pleaded with her. He needed her back, he couldn't take being with her without actually being with her.

"I love you too," but before she could even finish whatever else she had to argue with, he kissed her. It was kind, gentle, and he only hoped she felt the sparks again, the gravitational pull that kept them hurdling towards each other.

She did, because the second his lips left hers, she pulled him back. They kissed, once again consumed by their passion, and everything was good again. With Chuck everything felt right, even her hormones raging inside her didn't change that, not by much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, but I was out of town for a while, and have loads of studying to do around this time. I hope you understand :)**

**The response for this story has been amazing, thank you thank you thank you!**

**Review Replies (Thank YOU!)**

**QueenBee10: Thank you :)**

**(Space): You'll find out soon enough ;)**

**Rf: Sorry for the wait, hope it's good :D**

**Lady Ravfire: Thank you; sorry for the wait, I hope you find it still as interesting.**

**Myria: Thank you. Can't wait to read what you have to say on this one.**

**Lola: I hardly ever write Rufus in my fan fictions, but I knew he had to be some kind of funny in the last chapter. He just can't be a serious dad, ever since he pretended to be Lily for Serena to practice with.**

**Socialitegirl: haha I can't say Dan and Blair will be getting together, but there will be a lot of interactions.**

**Sophia: I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

><p>For the first time in what felt like forever, she was content. She was in the arms of the man she loved, and pretended that all was well and good. She felt happy, relaxed, and by the way he was kissing her shoulder; extremely turned on.<p>

"Good morning," she sighed, smiling in her half sleep state.

"Afternoon," he corrected. "It's past one"

"What?" She sat up, and looked down at him, and then to her phone. The battery died, perfect. "I missed half my classes," she jumped out of the bed and pulled on his shirt from the floor before standing up. She regretted it instantly as her stomach churned, and she knew what was to come. She made a quick dash to the bathroom and emptied out her stomach into the porcelain bowl. Pregnancy was a bitch!

"Blair?" Chuck cautiously followed her in; cringing at the sound of her heaving what seemed like her second round. By the next one he was at her side, rubbing her back, holding her hair, and waited until she seemed to have let it all out.

She sat on the cold tiled floor, and flushed the toilet before Chuck pulled her to him. He continued rubbing her back in a soothing circular motion, while trying to make sense of this.

"Blair, is there something I need to know?" His mind worked a mile a minute. Possible reasons to why Blair would be sick were quick to his mind: 1- Food poisoning. 2- Her bulimia has come back to bite her in the ass. Or 3- The icing on every possible drama; Blair was pregnant.

"No," she shook her head and rested it against the tub, away from Chuck. She needed space to clear her thoughts; it was too comfortable being that close to him. She had to remember that she couldn't just let him in again. She couldn't just forgive him, but he was there, and he was being the Chuck she loved.

"Do you need me to get you anything, a doctor?" She twitched at the thought. It seemed like everyone wanted to get her a doctor now.

"I'm fine," she drawled, although now relaxing a little too much against the bath tub.

"Blair," he persisted, and she knew she wouldn't be able to leave the suite, let alone the bathroom, without telling him.

"Fine." She closed her eyes and hoped she'd just drift to sleep, in which case she could avoid this talk all together.

"Tell me what's wrong," Chuck managed to beg sternly. It was a strange sentimental mixture, but when opening her eyes she could see the string of emotions that coursed through him.

"I'm pregnant,"

"How?" _He knew how._ "For how long?" _When was the last time they did it before last night?_ "We haven't-"

"It's not yours," she tried to get up, but only swayed and fell back. Chuck managed to catch her so that she fell in his lap instead. His eyes bulged out of his head at the idea, and he had to repeat the questions in his head over and over but with someone else as the secondary cause.

"How?" his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, finally deciding to just approach it one step at a time.

"I slept with someone else, is that so hard to believe Chuck?" She was starting get angrier, and it didn't help that he was there interrogating her after all that he'd done.

"Well, are you going to get rid of it?" he asked cold-heartedly.

"No!" she wanted to slap him, but his grip on her tightened a little bit more.

"Whose is it?"

"That doesn't matter," she shook her head. "Chuck, last night, I wasn't thinking straight. After everything we've been through we shouldn't be rushing into things"

"Stop changing the subject Blair!" He scolded before taking a minute to calm himself. "This is insane," he admitted to no one in particular as he pinched the bridge of his nose "you're pregnant!" Calmness went to hell; the thought was too stressful to even handle cautiously at this point.

"Women get pregnant all the time,"

"Not at Twenty. Not Blair Waldorf!" He corrected, not bothered to spare another moment thinking about all the teen pregnancy cases. "Tell me whose baby it is?"

"It's mine," and before Chuck could interrupt she added. "It doesn't matter who the father is because this is my baby too, and I'm keeping him or her"

"So what, you're a package deal now?" Chuck bit out, offended by her lack of trust in him.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am," Blair got off him and stormed out the bathroom, finally able to regain some strength.

"Blair, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that," he hurried after her and held her back. "This is just, a lot to handle"

"You don't have to handle anything, Chuck. You're not the father, and you're not my boyfriend-"

"I want to be. Blair After everything I've done, everything I've put you through, I would not walk out on you when you're _like this_." Chuck tried to explain, he didn't want to use any words to describe the mess in a way that would offend Blair, but she couldn't be calm about this, this was insane. She was pregnant, and was having someone else's child, when they just had sex last night.

"Chuck, I appreciate the help-"

"No, you don't, you don't want anyone's help right now because you want to pretend this isn't real. You're trying to run, but I won't let you. I'm staying right here Blair, and if you loved the dad you wouldn't have spent the night with me. I love you Blair, more than anything, and I will be here." He finally let her go and gave her space to collect her things, shower, redress, and join him for breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to tell me who the dad is?" He finally broke the tensed silence they sat in while enjoying their mid-morning meal.<p>

"You'll kill him" she replied nonchalantly.

"I won't," he rolled his eyes, although tempted, he wouldn't really.

"Castrate him," she corrected, and on some level, she knew what Chuck was capable of.

"No promises," he just smiled, and hoped she would just tell him. "Blair, tell me," it's bad enough he had to get his head around all this. He'd given her some space to get ready, and found time to think this through. It was Blair's baby, and any child of Blair's would be as perfect as her, and couldn't at all turn out as lowly as whomever she's having it with.

"It's Dan"

* * *

><p>Everything happened so fast. The sudden rage that overcame him. How fast he got out of his seat and began storming to his car. She was quick after him, and the second they were both in he asked Arthur to drive to Brooklyn.<p>

"What are you planning on doing exactly?" the sarcasm was evident, but he didn't care. He was furious, he wanted to yell at her, knock some sense into her, but he wouldn't. He'd save all his energy for Humphrey

"I'll castrate him,"

"Chuck," she wanted to reason with him, but he was being too overdramatic.

"Humphrey?" he finally turned to her to make sure. "Out of everyone, you slept with him?"

"So you're allowed to sleep around and I'm not?" Blair was in the defensive again.

"Does Serena even know?" Blair shuddered at the thought. She recoiled, and just sat back in her seat.

"No,"

"You couldn't have possibly, no, Blair tell me you're lying" he knew it was true though, of he wouldn't be in a car on his way to sufficiently make sure no more Humphrey's would be procreated ever again.

"It was a mistake," she cursed her hormones as she started to well up. "We were drunk, upset, I was mad at you," she explained the many feelings that overcame her that night. She was also happy to be with Dan, comfortable to be around a friend, but in the end it always came down to Chuck. She missed him that night after the kiss; she wanted to be with him.

"You can't have it," he repeated.

"I told you-"

"Anyone else, but Humphrey Blair. You could have fucked Nate for all I care, just not Dan!" He would have cared, but this is beyond low for her. Dan Humphrey was not worthy to be anywhere near the women he's been with. The women he loved. The car came to a stop and he was out of the car.

"Stop being so immature Chuck!" she yelled, almost screamed, at him. She was quick out of her side of the car and followed him into Dan's building. "Dan and I are in this together, so either be helpful, or-"

"Chuck?" Dan answered the door, and by the way Chuck had his hands around his neck he knew that he knew.

"You son of a bitch, I'll kill you" Chuck threatened, but Dan only rolled his eyes, and kept him from tightening his hold, as he looked over to his other guest.

"You told him?"

"He found out," the pregnant part at least. She returned to Chuck, "Stop, Chuck."

Chuck shoved Dan a few steps back.

Blair ignored Chuck, and walked over to Dan. "I'm sorry," she apologized for her boyfriend's actions, and for telling him. "Chuck, if you can't be civil leave. Killing him won't change anything."

"I can't believe you told him," Dan finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't exactly hide the morning sickness," Blair bit out.

Everyone was fuming at that point but kept quite. Blair was thankful for a moment to think. Chuck was on the verge of homicide. Dan wasn't exactly helping with the looks he kept giving him. And she stood in the middle with only one choice.

"We need to tell everyone," she turned to Dan. "We need to get all of these reactions out of the way"

"I don't think any will be as bad as his,"

"Tell that to Serena," Chuck scoffed. "Blair, you still have time," he tried once again.

"No," she shook her head. "This is happening, and people may as well find out soon. Dan?"

"I agree," he scratched the back of his head. "This isn't going to be easy, but..." he didn't even know what to expect. Chuck was predictably mad at him, but he wouldn't have a clue of the effect this has on Blair. In the end they both could lose in this, and they had to stick together when all else fails.

"Then it's agreed, tonight?" Blair asked, and turned to Chuck. "You're not allowed to breathe a word,"

"I won't." He finally unclenched his fists. "I promised to help, so let me know when and if you need me," he returned to Dan with an evident scowl on his face. "Humphrey," the two exchanged a challenged glance to stay civil before he left.

"He could have me killed you know?" Dan finally relaxed as the two of them were left alone.

"He won't, he'll have to deal with this if we're ever going to work things out."

"You're back together then?" He asked surprised. She was pregnant, and after everything with Raina...

"Working on it. We both made mistakes at this point, but if we're willing to move forward, we have to accept them." Blair started to make her way out. "I'll see you tonight"

"See you tonight"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**First, so sorry I'm not updating often, I do have exams, so probably the last update until the end of May.**

**Secondly, thank you so much for all your continuous support and reviews. You guys are awesome!**

**Thirdly, I would love to have a beta that could read whatever I have before I post it, because honestly, my English could be improved on.**

**Review Replies:**

**Samantha: Yeah I didn't feel right keeping a secret from Chuck. Especially one he could pretty much read from Blair. As for Dan, no more abuse from Chuck in this chapter :p Anyways I didn't feel like dragging out any other reactions either and I look forward to reading what you have to say about them.**

**Rf: Thank you, I hope you enjoy the other's reactions in this one too, and would like to hear what you have to say about them:).**

**GoSSGirl****: Blair's already chosen Chuck, sort of. But a little more will be revealed in this chapter. Hope you enjoy how the three are with each other as a whole.**

**QueenBee10: Thank You!**

**88Mary88: Thank you so much for the feedback filled review :) Blair Chuck and Dan will probably each have their moments of maturity. I can't have one person always being in the right, or the mature one, because their only human. Fictional humans, but humans none the less :p after everything, Chuck does have a lot to make up for, but similarly, he still makes mistakes. I guess there still needs to be a bit of development from all the characters, and not just for their sake, but for the baby's too. As for shared custody, well, all I can say is sharing is caring, so the two have to reach a point of understanding, with or without Chuck. I look forward to hearing what you have to say about them in this chapter.**

**Myria: thank you, I hope you enjoy the reactions in this chapter. I look forward to hearing about what you think of them, and how Chuck, Dan and Blair's relationship is becoming.**

**Sophia****: Thank you for reviewing :) Well after everything that's happened to him, the things he's lost, (the respect for his father) he has to grow up, and keep hold of whatever he has left. I look forward to reading what you have to say about the reactions in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Blair was beyond nervous. Her heart's been racing the entire ride over, and she'd even contemplated getting out of the car and walking. She was terrified of everyone's reactions, mostly importantly Serena's. She slept with Serena's someday guy. The guy that she may just end up with if everything went right for once.<p>

Everything was far from right though, since her mother's scandal Serena had been a good daughter, and spent most of her time with Lilly. She'd managed avoiding her, but tonight, it had to come out. Everyone had to know, sooner rather than later.

She took one last deep breathe, and reached for the door. She opened it and looked up at the only person that could possibly comfort her now.

"Chuck?" she took his hand attentively as she got out of the car. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd be here when you need me," he explained, hoping that his smile would calm her. She was shaking, and he knew she needed this support. If she lost Serena tonight, she'd need him more than ever, and he wasn't going to let her feel alone for one second from when that happens.

"Thank you," she walked beside him, her hands holding onto the crook of his arm as they entered the building.

Once they were in the elevator she had to focus on controlling her breathing. Chuck leaned closer and tried to breathe steadily to help her relax, but he was just as scared for her. He finally had to make sure, let her know that he was in this with her.

"Blair," she looked up, and he leaned down to kiss her panting lips. It was delicate, soft, reassuring. He wanted her to relax, and it somewhat helped her. "I'll always be here"

The elevator bell chimed, and they walked out into the Van Der Woodsen- Bass- Humphrey penthouse.

Dan was already there, having had dinner with the entire family. They'd finished not too long ago, and were now just sitting around the living room. Eric and Serena were talking with their mom, making jokes, as Dan and Rufus blatantly suppressed the news, remaining as quiet as they could.

"Blair?" Serena got up from her seat, not expecting her friend. "What are you-" her eyes wandered to where Chuck clutched onto the girl's hand. "Are you two back together?"

"Umm..." Blair's eyes drifted to where Serena's had earlier, and instinctively let go of Chuck's hand. "I need to tell you something," She had to speak up before everything drifted to the topic of her relationship with Chuck.

"Actually," Dan spoke up at that instant, walking to Blair's unoccupied side. "We need to tell you something," he nodded to Blair; tempted to take her hand, as Chuck earlier, but he kept his stilled in his pockets.

"Dan?" Serena looked over the three, still standing in front of them.

"I think you should sit down," Blair turned to Chuck, hoping he'd understand that this wasn't something he should have already known about.

His eyes locked with hers for a second before he went to sit on the couch with Serena to his right. He'd have to hold her back if she were to get violent.

"Dan and I, we..." _made a mistake_ didn't sound good at this point. "Things happened, and..." Blair struggled now as she looked into Serena's worrying eyes.

"There really isn't an easy way to say this," Dan inputted, trying his best to help, but if anything this was about Blair. Serena was Blair's best friend, and although everyone in the room was or will be related in some way, they were more of Blair's family than his.

"I'm so sorry," Blair just began to cry, as Serena's eyes watered. The blonde would have interrupted, but her mind was in shock of the worst thing possible. Dan and Blair, together?

"I'd never want to hurt you S," she just began to blurt out apologies, without even saying what it is. Finally Lilly spoke up, speaking words of comfort, but Blair felt undeserving. She knew she had to say it, and when she stopped choking on her own words, she locked eyes with her best friend, realizing this may just be the last time she could call her that, "I'm pregnant".

"We're pregnant," Dan added after a moment, having allowed the news to sink in.

Something in Serena snapped. Initially she was just as sad seeing Blair this hurt. She realized that it was big, but this, this was... unforgivable. "How?" She asked, unsure if she wanted to know.

"I'm so sorry-" Blair tried to reach out and hug her friend.

"No," Serena held her hand out to stop the brunette from getting too close. "I- I can't hear this... I need to get out of here," she instantly got out of her seat, grabbing the coat slung on the back of the couch, and caught a glimpse of Chuck's composed expression.

"You knew?"

"Serena," he didn't know what to say, looking over to Blair's broken form.

"Save it," she stormed out instantly.

Blair stood in shock from her friend rejection, but within a moment recomposed herself and went after her; calling the elevator she'd just ran into to catch up to her only best friend.

"Dan?" Eric was the first to look over the boy.

"Are you sure?" Lilly had to ask, exchanging a glance with Dan, and then Chuck.

"We're sure," Dan nodded his head, "and we're keeping it."

"Excuse me," Chuck stood up, realizing this was not the place for him to be anymore. He'd only come for Blair, and he'd waited long enough to call for another elevator.

* * *

><p>"Serena, wait!" Blair called out, just before Serena reached the door to leave the building.<p>

Serena didn't give a shit about being proper right now. She just turned around, and stormed up to where her friend stood, fully prepared to yell, scream, and pull her hair even. "You slept with DAN!"

"I'm sorry, we were drunk,"

"You HATE Dan!" Serena had to rub at her eyes so she wouldn't cry, and maybe manage the thought. "How would you even get drunk together?"

"We've become friends over the holidays," she explained before adding quickly, "it meant nothing."

"So you're having a baby with a guy who means nothing to you, but everything to me!" Serena actually shoved Blair a little. "You're such a... Bitch Blair. You slept with him, just to fuck with me,"

"It's not like that!" Blair tried to plead her case, but Serena wouldn't hear any of it.

"Well I'm glad you're pregnant, because now you'll actually pay for one of your schemes," Serena didn't even wait for Blair to recover from her harsh words, she just left. She walked out the door into the street as fast as she could, leaving Blair standing in the shocked state of knowing she'd lost her best friend.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist, and she broke. She turned into the comforting embrace, and cried her heart out as he rubbed her back soothingly, begging her to relax.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Lilly, Eric, but it's true" He looked over the two as they just stared at him. "Blair and I, we can't change what's happened"<p>

"I don't understand Daniel," Dan twitched when Lilly used his full name. It felt wrong being formal with this woman, but this was a serious matter.

"Are you together now, or is she with Chuck?" Eric had to ask, because it was far too confusing.

"We're not together. I can't speak on her behalf about Chuck either, but this isn't about our relationship... it's about the baby" he insisted. She could be with Chuck if that's whoever made her happy. The thought of him doing right by the situation had occurred though. The idea of having this baby with Blair was beyond impossible, but if they were together, it may just make it a little more possible.

For one, the baby wouldn't have an uncle, or well step uncle from step mother's fourth husband, who is also a possible step father. And Serena's out of the question. She walked out on Blair, who's been her best friend since forever. What's to say she'll ever speak to him again?

"And by that you mean?"

"I'll help whenever I can. I've learned a lot from the Georgina incident," he rubbed at his hair, hoping that won't bring back any awkward memories to the two.

"Rufus?" Lilly turned to her husband, hoping he had an input.

"Dan and Blair already told me," and he was grateful that she understood the relationship he had with his son, "and I'll support them with this decision"

"What did Chuck say?" Eric asked again the more difficult of questions.

"Not much, just attempted murder," Dan smiled, hoping to relax during what felt like the worst interrogation of his life.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to take you home?" Chuck asked once she finally stopped crying. They've moved to chairs in the lobby, facing away from door, and shared a single seat.<p>

She shook her head no against his chest, as she cuddled up in his lap.

"Do you want me to take you back upstairs?" He'd have offered the empire, but to his knowledge, Nate and Raina were staying the night.

She shook her head again.

"Blair," he held her face to look at her, and wiped the stains that invaded her perfectly cheeks, "what do you want me to do?"

"Just make it hurt less," she practically begged.

He kissed the top of her head, and just tried his best to comfort her until she either got up on her own or fell asleep. Either way he'd wait a life time for this girl.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok, so I have a short break between exams, and decided to update. Thanks to everyone who is still reading, and reviewing. You guys are incredible :)**

**Review Replies:**

**QueenBee10: Always, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU :)**

**Ziah: I'm glad you liked this idea. Hopefully it won't ever happen, but we'll have to see. Chuck is instantly supportive because he lost a lot all of the sudden. He couldn't risk losing Blair too. At least that's how I figured it would be, in addition to that touch of denial. Hopefully this chapter will explain it more.**

**Rf: Thank you, I'm trying to be ;)**

**Myria: Thank you so much, that's probably one of the nicest compliments I ever got.**

**Mrs Bass: Thank you for reviewing. Let's see, Chuck's reacting to Blair at this point. Blair needs him, he'll be there. It's still a matter of denial, and him having lost too much to really be picky at this point. Some of it will be cleared up in this chapter, and a few more to come. It really does take time for Chuck to get around the idea, or at least that's how I'm playing with it. As for what's going to happen, no clue as of yet, I'm just writing it as it comes.**

**Avivush: Thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to keep an element of funny, despite it probably being a bit of a dramatic story.**

_**If anyone is willing to Beta for me, please let me know :)**_

* * *

><p>Today it all became real. After having told everyone, they themselves had to face the truth. They had to accept the situation as it was and move on. It wasn't easy, but somehow they may just manage it.<p>

Dan was waiting in front of the hospital. He was early, but he didn't have anywhere else to be. His mind would have been preoccupied, as it had been all week. They'd told their friends, and family, except for Blair's who are due to arrive back tomorrow.

That was a different fear all together. Today he had to overcome the fear of being a father, all over again. Today he had to overcome his fears, and help Blair with hers. Today he had to be a man.

"Hey Blair," he gave her his best supportive smile, before frowning over at the man at her side. "Chuck," he gave a curt nod. He really shouldn't be surprised that he came, but after the other day, he wasn't sure Blair would let him come.

"I'm here for Blair," Chuck defended as the three walked into the hospital. He didn't spare another moment talking to Dan.

"So am I," Dan challenged, "and _our_ future child." They promised Blair he would be civil, and he planned to keep true to that promise, but Chuck was... Chuck.

"We can't know that for sure Humphrey," Chuck snickered, "you can't possibly be _equipped_ for such a task." In Dan's defence, he was baiting him. In Chuck's defence, he was a Humphrey.

"You could ask Blair for the details another time Chuck," Dan just smiled, almost earning himself an introduction to Chuck's fist.

"I suggest you two stop arguing, or I swear to god, I'll take the next flight out of the city to get as far away as possible." Blair was quick to finalize their argument, now that she'd finished talking to the nurse. She made her way through the halls, following the directions she was given earlier, and prayed that the two could keep civil. She couldn't risk losing the best doctor available over their irrational behaviour. And despite knowing they are acting as juvenile as they can be, she needed them there. She couldn't do this alone, and to top it all off, she no longer had Serena by her side.

The two of them were all she had left now. The boys exchanged a glance before following her through the doors in silence. It wasn't over, it never will be, but they could keep quiet for now. For Blair's sake they wouldn't fight.

"Hello Miss Waldorf," the doctor was quick to his feet, and offered her his hand in greeting. "How are you today?"

"I have a headache, but fine overall," she glanced behind her and the two stood there in awkward silence while avoiding the doctor's critical gaze.

"Mr. Bass, Mr. Humphrey, welcome back." The doctor was hoping that neither would attend this time around, but it was a rather unavoidable reoccurrence. Blair did however promise they would behave this time around.

_"You son of a bitch," Chuck had barged into the doctor's office a few minutes after, and grabbed Dan away from Blair. "How dare you call my office and tell them the appointment's changed!"_

_"You did what?" Blair stood up and looked Dan over critically. She was upset that Chuck wasn't coming, she called his office and they said he was in a meeting, but now it all made sense._

_"Hey, he changed the original appointment to clash with my class!" Dan defended. He couldn't believe Chuck changed the appointment without asking if his schedule could allow it. He was missing his class for this._

_"That's it! Both of you, OUT!" Blair pointed to the door, standing in nothing but a hospital gown, and sporting a very intimidating facial expression._

_"But, I haven't seen..." Dan tried, but she wouldn't budge._

_"Blair, I came for you," Chuck tried, but she just shook her head._

_"I don't care, out, now!"_

This time the two kept occupied with their phones. They didn't say a word when Blair changed behind the curtain, or when the doctor began his work. Each took their positions when the moment came, Chuck at one side of Blair, and Dan behind her to the side closer to the screen. Chuck watched Blair as the rest stared at the screen expectantly.

"And there we have your baby," the doctor explained as he stilled the screen, and pointed at what could only be described as a blob.

"Could you give us a moment?" Blair smiled at the older man who nodded and gladly left before a scene broke out.

Chuck and Dan just watched Blair, expecting her to yell or scream at them. She'd been losing her temper a lot lately, all of which was probably a matter of being hormonal. Neither had done anything this time, and they were just standing there, bracing themselves for an undeserved Waldorf tongue lashing. It never came.

"What's wrong Blair?" Dan finally asked as she was fixated on the screen. Her eyes watered at the sight, and her breathing hitched. She was crying.

"It's so small," it was barely a whisper, but they both heard it.

The last time they came, she backed out of getting her first ultrasound. She couldn't do it alone and only realized as much after she'd kicked the two out. Now she looked the screen over, and felt her heart clench at the sight.

"They all start off small Blair," Dan tried to be comforting, using as soft a tone as possible as he watched the screen from where he stood behind Blair. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"That's our baby," Blair sniffled, and looked over her shoulder at Dan with a smile.

Chuck just rolled his eyes, took the few steps to reach the door and left. She didn't need him there after all.

* * *

><p>"You left," Blair said as she entered the limo. She wasn't really expecting to find him still waiting afterwards, but was secretly happy she didn't need to take a cab home. Dan had offered to drop her off, they could have probably walked it, but at spotting the familiar vehicle parked by the entrance, she declined.<p>

"You were busy with Humphrey," he replied, taking his time to consider the best way to approach the subject. He wasn't at all happy with what he witnessed earlier. The loving exchange between the two made his stomach churn, and the idea was growing too much. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"What? Of course not! He's my friend! How could you think that?" Not as good an approach as he'd thought.

"Just friends? Blair," Chuck had to ask, he had to know for sure, "you can't expect me to believe you slept with someone who's just your friend." She was having a baby with him, and they were going to be a family, but not.

"Really?" She looked him over critically, offended by his accusation. "Then enlighten me with whatever feelings are related to sex in your world Chuck Bass. I recall a time you slept with anyone and everyone. Have they all become sacred to you?"

"What?" Chuck actually lost her for a second. "I want you Blair! If Humphrey's getting in the way-" or if he was getting in the way.

"He's not." She stopped him from finishing that sentence. Especially since she predicted it ended with, _I'll find a way to get rid of him_. "You know exactly how I feel about you, and only you."

He didn't seem convinced. He couldn't help it. He'd been able to push aside everything and think of her needs, but today the situation finally became real. She was really having this baby, and it was no longer an intangible idea. It was there, and he was fighting every instinct to run. Yet the idea of walking away was just as appealing.

"I love you Blair," he had to look her over, had to take her all in, had to remind himself exactly how much she meant, and why he was staying at her side. "All I want is for you to be happy" he explained and smiled to her assertively. It was difficult, he was mad at her, but he couldn't stay that way. He loved her, he'd do anything to be with her, but it wasn't easy. He was selfish; he knew he was probably a main reason for breaking up this family.

"I love you too" she smiled, hopeful that this would work. She leaned closer to him, and he accepted her at his side. He wrapped his arms around her securely, and kissed her head. He loved her, with everything he had to give, and he would do anything she asked. "I really wouldn't be able to do this without you."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Dan didn't know what could have possibly brought him here, but there really wasn't anyone else he wanted to see. Nate was still finding ways to laugh at him about all of this, and really, who wouldn't? But he needed to just talk to someone, and even though she probably hated him now, he needed to try.<p>

"Hey?" Serena wasn't exactly expecting to see Dan anytime soon, or ever. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk," he admitted foolishly. But she allowed him into her room, and he knew he could just forget for a minute. "I'm sorry about everything..." minute's up.

"I'm sorry I can't forgive you, this is too much Dan" she sat on the edge of her bed, and he took the seat next to her.

"I know. It's too much for me too." He placed his head in his hands and hoped it would all go away. Tears pricked the back of his eyes, but he wouldn't cry in front of her. "I can't change what's happened," he tried to sound convincing, to Serena and himself, but he still wished he could. He still hoped that he'd just wake up from all of this. He was going to be a father; he was going to have to take care of a half upper east side, half Brooklyn baby. He would have to man up, but he couldn't. It was too hard, he can't deal with it. Milo was one thing. He didn't have time to adjust; he also didn't have proof to really believe. There was always a chance the baby wasn't his, but he couldn't abandon it, or its evil mother. This time, it was different, so very painfully different.

"I just need time," she hoped he'd understand, but really she couldn't even begin putting it aside. Every time she saw him, she saw Blair. She saw her closest friends cheating on her, and it wasn't easy. Neither was the situation they were both in, and she knew she wouldn't push either away if they needed her badly enough.

"I need you," Dan looked up and locked eyes with her.

She'd never seen Dan look so distraught. His eyes were pleading as they held back tears she knew would come. She was quick to his side and wrapped her arms around him, attempting to just relax him, if only for a moment. She couldn't make it go away, but she won't let him go just yet.

* * *

><p>"Blair," he held her hand and stilled her from taking another step into her home. They exited the elevator together, and could tell she was worried. Tomorrow her parents would return, and she had so much to prepare for. So much to discuss, so much to explain. He needed to show her, that he would be there no matter what. He was with her till the end, and he was going to promise her that the only way he knew.<p>

He went down on one knee, and released her hand to pull out the velvet box he'd carried around for days now. She may be having Dan's baby, but she was his one and only love. "Blair Waldorf," he began.

"Yes," she didn't wait, she couldn't wait. The fear of being a mother alone was too much to bare. And she was never going to accept to marry a Humphrey. Chuck finally did right by her for once.


End file.
